White Flash Back
by Maski1
Summary: Je me suis toujours demandée si, une fois adulte, Fubuki Shirou habiterait à nouveau dans la maison de ses parents ... Si oui, comment vivrait-il ce " retour dans le pass" ?
1. Chapter 1

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la porte et leva les yeux vers le haut de la façade du chalet. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu !

Le ciel était d'un bleu clair rassurant. On se serait presque cru sur une île paradisiaque si l'épaisse poudre blanche qui recouvrait le toit ne nous rappelait pas qu'il neigeait pendant presque 6 mois en un an.

Le jeune homme posa deux grosses valises et glissa sa main droite dans la poche de son manteau, à la recherche de sa clé. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un long couloir aux murs beiges. Il entra et déboucha sur un grand salon. Rien n'avait changé : les fauteuils et le canapé étaient toujours à la même place, devant une télé plasma qui siégeait sur un meuble bas. Une table basse et des coussins étaient disposés devant le canapé, sur un tapis marron foncé représentant une sorte de rosace.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait la salle à manger et la cuisine.

Le jeune homme posa ses valises dans le couloir et entra dans le salon. Il s'approcha du canapé et posa une main dessus, l'air nostalgique. Il se retourna vers une pile de carton posés contre le mur et hésita à aller les ouvrir. Mais il se ravisa : il devait d'abord s'installer puis mettre de l'ordre. Il alla ouvrir les fenêtres puis fit demi-tour, prit ses valises et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Mais cette fois, il continua tout droit, jusqu'aux escaliers, dépassant une porte sur sa droite qui menait au bureau et une autre aux toilettes. Ceux-ci étaient en bois et il dû s'assurer de la solidité de chaque marche avant de poser un pied dessus. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la maison n'avait pas été rénovée et elle avait grand besoin d'être remise en état !

A l'étage, un couloir perpendiculaire à l'escalier menait aux chambres. Il y en avait 4 : 3 pour les habitants du chalet et une pour les amis à droite. Sur la gauche, une autre porte menait à la salle de bain et une deuxième au grenier.

Il s'arrêta devant la première porte et l'ouvrit : c'était sa chambre. La pièce était plutôt grande pour une chambre d'enfant. A côté du lit, au pied d'un petit bureau bleu, recouvert de feuilles et de crayons, traînait un ballon de foot. A droite, il y avait une armoire et une commode vertes. Un tapis représentant des chiots jouant dans la neige était disposé au centre de la chambre.

Il posa ses valises sur le tapis puis s'approcha de la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets. Le chalet n'était pas situé en pleine ville, il était sur la périphérie. La fenêtre donnait sur une plaine recouverte de neige entourée par quelques sapins.

Il contempla un moment cette plaine puis décida de refermer la fenêtre.

Il sortit de la chambre et entra dans la suivante qui était un peu différente de la sienne : une armoire rouge vif se trouvait à gauche de la porte tandis qu'une commode et un coffre à jouer violets étaient près de la fenêtre. Il y avait un tapis jaune, doux au toucher, près d'un petit lit. A droite de la porte, il y avait aussi un petit bureau, orange cette fois-ci, où étaient disposés des cahiers de toutes les couleurs.

Le jeune homme se figea un moment, évitant de se rappeler de ses souvenirs, puis il alla ouvrir la fenêtre avant de passer à la pièce suivante.

Celle-ci n'était pas plus grande que les deux premières mais elle contenait deux armoires, un grand bureau et un lit d'adulte soigneusement fait. Le jeune homme regarda la pièce puis, ouvrit les volets. Et fit de même dans la pièce suivante.

Il traversa le couloir et pénétra dans la salle de bain, une pièce plutôt moyenne. Elle contenait une baignoire et une douche ainsi qu'un lava-beau. A l'opposé, une porte menait aux toilettes. Une lucarne éclairait la pièce grâce aux rayons du soleil.

Il en avait fini avec l'étage. Chaque pièce faisait remonter de lointains souvenirs mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas y penser maintenant et s'efforçait de penser à autre chose.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il pénétra dans le bureau, une grande pièce éclairée par deux fenêtre bouchée par les volets. Un long bureau, sur lequel siégeait un ordinateur, était recouvert de papiers, de dossiers et de pots à crayons. Une imprimante était posée juste à côté de l'écran tandis qu'il fallait tirer une sorte de tiroir pour accéder au clavier. Une sacoche noire contenant un ordinateur portable était posée contre l'un des pieds du bureau.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les fenêtre pour faire rentrer un peu de lumière dans cette pièce restée pendant si longtemps dans le noir.

Il entra dans la cuisine. Beaucoup d'appareils étaient anciens et il allait devoir les remplacer. Heureusement, les placards ne semblaient pas abîmés. C'était ça de moins à changer.

Il retourna dans à l'étage et déballa ses affaires : il garderait la même chambre que lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais pour le moment, il devrait dormir dans celle qui contenait le lit d'adulte, faute de pouvoir le déplacer seul.

Une fois installé, il redescendit et ouvrit les cartons. Depuis qu'il avait dû quitter cette maison, il demandait parfois à des amis de venir déposer ses affaires chez lui. Avec les études, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire lui-même.

Soudain, il se figea. Tout au fond du dernier carton, il venait de trouver une écharpe blanche. Il la prit et la fixa.

_Flash back_

_« Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! s'écria Atsuya en courant vers une écharpe blanche._

_-Wouah ! Elle est belle cette écharpe ! s'exclama Shiro en rejoignant son frère, elle est toute douce en plus !_

_-Qu'y a t-il les enfants ? demanda leur mère en s'approchant, un beau manteau rouge dans les mains._

_-Regarde Maman ! Si on la prenait ?_

_-Elle coûte pas cher en plus ! » renchérit Shiro._

_La femme prit l'écharpe et la regarda de plus près. Le prix était convenable._

_« D'accord. Mais tu me promets de la mettre Atsuya._

_-Oui ! acquiesça l'enfant, tout content._

_-Et toi Maman, tu prends quoi ?_

_-Je prends ce manteau. Qu'en pensez-vous les garçons ? demanda-t-elle en le dépliant complètement._

_-Ca te va super bien ! C'est voyant ! commenta Shiro._

_-Eh bien, comme ça, vous ne risquez pas de me perdre de vue … ! »_

_Ils durent faire la queue quelques minutes pour payer._

_« Mon petit, tu veux bien me prêter ton écharpe quelques instants s'il te plaît ? Je te la rend après, dit la caissière en souriant à Atsuya._

_-Nan ! C'est MON écharpe !_

_-Allez donne-lui. Elle va juste enregistrer le prix pour que Maman paie, compléta son frère._

_-Atsuya, donne-lui ton écharpe s'il te plaît. Elle ne va pas te la voler. » l'encouragea leur mère._

_Il fit la moue puis tendit l'écharpe à la caissière qui le lui rendit de l'autre côté de la caisse._

_Dehors, il faisait froid, c'était le milieu de l'hiver. Atsuya passa sa nouvelle écharpe autour du cou._

_« Tu ne l'as pas mise comme il faut, remarqua Shiro, attends je vais t'aider._

_-Non ! Moi je préfère comme ça !_

_-Mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on met une écharpe ! insista Shiro._

_-Mais laisse-moi ! J'ai envie de la mettre comme ça et puis c'est tout !_

_-Ca suffit les garçons ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! Les gronda leur mère, Shiro, c'est vrai qu'une écharpe ne se met pas comme ça mais laisse le la mettre comme il veut. Ce n'est pas toi qui la prote de toute façon._

_-Oui Maman … Désolé …_

_-Et toi Atsuya, tu n'avais pas besoin de lui répondre comme ça. Et puis, ton frère a raison, on ne fait pas de noeu à une écharpe normalement._

_-Je sais mais moi, je veux la mettre comme ça ! »_

_Il remit son écharpe autour du cou à sa manière._

_Quelques jours plus tard …_

_« Bon ! Les enfants, on est en finale ! Je sais que l'équipe adverse est la meilleure équipe junior d'Hokkaïdo et qu'ils n'ont encaissé que peu de buts par rapport à nous. Mais on ne peut pas perdre ! Donnez tout ce que vous avez ! Les encouragea l'entraîneur._

_-OUAIS !_

_-Voilà la composition de l'équipe : En attaque, il y aura Atsuya et Daisuke._

_En milieu de terrain, Shinji, Hiromi, Chisato et Daisuke._

_En défense, Shiro, Yusaku, Toshinari et Junichi_

_Enfin, au goal il y aura Takeshi. »_

_Le match commença. L'équipe adverse était redoutable. Leur défense empêchait les attaquants d'avancer et les contre-attaques qu'ils menaient étaient difficile à arrêter. L'équipe des frères Fubuki faisait tout pour les arrêter. A la fin de la seconde mi-temps, le score était toujours nul pour les deux équipes._

_« Oh ! Shiro contre l'attaque adversaire avec un tacle ! s'écria le commentateur._

_-Vas-y Atsuya ! Marque un but ! dit-il en faisant la passe à son frère._

_-Compte sur moi ! »_

_L'enfant zigzagua pour éviter les défenseurs adverses et fonça à toute vitesse vers les buts de l'autre équipe._

_« Dégagez ! »_

_Il tira, visant la lucarne de droite._

_« Non ! Tu n'arrives jamais à marquer quand tu tires dans la lucarne ! » s'écria Shiro._

_Mais Atsuya ne l'écoutait pas. Alors qu'il allait frapper la balle, son épaule gauche se coinça dans son écharpe et le déséquilibra. Ce jour-là, il toussait un peu mais il avait quand même voulu aller au match alors sa mère lui avait dit de garder son écharpe pendant la partie._

_Le goal sauta pour tenter d'attraper la balle mais il était trop tard : le ballon frôla la barre transversale et dépassa la ligne blanche._

_« Buuut ! Tsuyuki ouvre le score avec une lucarne de l'un de leurs meilleurs attaquants : Fubuki Atsuya !_

_-J'ai réussi … ? demanda Atsuya, abssourdi._

_-Super Atsuya ! lui crièrent ses coéquipiers en courant vers lui._

_-T'as marqué Atsuya ! s'écria son frère en le rejoignant, mais comment tu as fait ? Même hier t'as pas réussi à marquer avec une lucarne._

_-Bah en fait, mon épaule s'est coincée dans mon écharpe alors j'ai perdu l'équilibre en tirant, répondit celui-ci, maintenant, je sais pourquoi j'y arrivais pas ! »_

_Le coup de sifflet final retentit._

_« ON A GAGNEEEE ! s'écrièrent les enfants en sautant de joie._

_-Ouais et c'est grâce au but d'Atsuya ! renchérit un défenseur._

_-Ouais, vive Atsuya !_

_-Eh ! C'est grâce à ton écharpe qu'on a gagné ! Parce que si tu l'avais pas mise, tu aurais raté ta lucarne !_

_-Ouais ! C'est une écharpe porte-bonheur ! Je m'en séparerait jamais maintenant ! Sauf pendant les matches mais je demanderai à ma maman de la garder avec elle ! » s'exclama Atsuya en la serrant dans ses mains._

Depuis ce jour, Atsuya ne s'était presque plus séparé de cette écharpe. Le lendemain de l'accident, les secours lui avaient apporté la seule chose qui lui restait de sa vie d'avant : l'écharpe de son frère. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que quelque part, l'écharpe renfermait l'esprit de son frère après sa mort. Avant de rencontrer Raimon, celui-ci venait souvent prendre possession de son corps pour l'aider à gagner les matches de football. Il se sentait ainsi moins seul. Mais grâce à Raimon, il avait découvert qu'il avait des amis et depuis, Atsuya n'était plus réapparut dans son esprit.

Fubuki sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Malgré toutes ces années, lorsqu'il repensait à ses parents et à son frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir les larmes venir. Il se retint et se releva.

Il egarda le salon.

'' Il va falloir faire pas mal de travaux pour restaurer la maison … Mais avant tout, je dois remercier les voisins d'avoir pris soin du chalet pendant tout ce temps. ''

Très touchés par l'accident, les voisins avaient insisté pour que Fubuki puisse hériter du chalet. Jusqu'à ses 18 ans, ils s'étaient assurés que la maison reste la propriété du seul survivant de l'accident.

Shiro et Atsuya étaient les deux seuls enfants du quartier et leur insouciance et leur joie redonnaient le sourire aux habitants. Bien sûr, ils faisaient parfois quelques bêtises, surtout Atsuya, mais rien de bien grave.

Fubuki monta les cartons dans sa chambre d'enfant. Ensuite, il entreprit de faire la liste de tout ce qu'il devait changer et acheter pour rénover le chalet.


	2. Chapitre Complémentaire : White Gost

_Flash back_

_Atsuya regardait son frère se rendre à l'entraînement de football. Il avait toujours cet air triste depuis l'accident et Atsuya savait qu'il était malheureux._

_« Ca me fait de la peine de le voir si malheureux … commenta sleur mère en regardant Shiro._

_-Moi aussi … » renchérit leur père._

_Atsuya ne dit rien. Il fixait son frère._

_'' Shiro … ''_

_Il se retourna vers ses parents :_

_« Il faut que j'y aille !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Il faut que j'aille l'aider ! Avec moi, il se sentira moins seul !_

_-..._

_-Il faut que je l'aide à se rendre compte qu'il n'est plus seul ! » insista Atsuya._

_Ses parents se regardèrent. Seul un seul d'entre eux avait le droit de se manifester sur Terre et étant le frère de Shiro, Atsuya pensait être le mieux placé pour l'aider._

_« D'accord. Vas-y Atsuya, fais lui ouvrir les yeux, lui répondit son père._

_-Oui! »_

_Sur ces mots, il leur tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans l'épais brouillard qui les enveloppait toujours (ils pouvaient voir leurs proches vivants à travers une image à la texture brumeuse qui transmettait les images comme une sorte de caméra). Un vent glacé souffla lorsqu'il disparut._

_Pour revenir sur Terre, les esprits devaient traverser la distance qui les séparait de leurs proches. Une fois entré dans le brouillard, celui-ci leur permettait de voyager très vite, aussi vite que le vent. Atsuya avait l'impression de voler. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait mais il avait l'impression que cela lui était familier. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était mort, il avait plus eu l'impression qu'une force l'attirait vers l'endroit où lui et ses parents étaient dorénavant. A moitié assommé, il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de ce moment-là._

_Cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec le vent. C'était vraiment très agréable. De plus, il faisait assez froid autour de lui, cela lui rappelait Hokkaïdo._

_En un instant, il rejoignit son frère. Seulement, lorsqu'il voulut entrer en lui, c'est dans l'écharpe qu'il entra. Shiro n'avait pas bougé. Une force avait forcé Atsuya à entrer dans l'écharpe et non dans son frère._

_Un peu secoué, il mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à son nouvel environnement. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux dans son écharpe qu'entouré de brouillard maussade !_

_Il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui : Shiro avait la balle et remontait le terrain avec. Il tenta de passer la défense adverse mais quelqu'un lui déroba le ballon._

_Atsuya ne put s'empêcher de critiquer, comme à son habitude :_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Shiro ?! C'est nul !_

_-Atsuya ? »_

_A ce moment-là, Atsuya eut l'impression que l'esprit de son frère s'ouvrait à lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une force l'agrippa et il entra dans le corps de son frère._

_Aussitôt, c'est lui qui prit le contrôle. Il pouvait voir ce qui l'entourait, il voyait les visages étonnés de ses camarades._

_Sans réfléchir, il annonça :_

_« Eh oui c'est bien moi Fubuki Atsuya ! »_

« Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant, frérot. Tu sais que tu n'es plus seul. » dit Atsuya en s'enfonçant dans le même brouillard que celui d'avant tandis qu'un vent froid soufflait pour annoncer son départ.

Il savait très bien que son frère ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais il savait qu'il le pensait, lui aussi.

Il laissa le vent le portait à vive allure. Lorsqu'il réapparut, ses parents lui souriaient.

« Beau travail fiston, lui dit son père.

-Tu as accompli ta mission, ajouta sa mère, il sera heureux maintenant.

-Oui, il sait qu'il n'est plus seul. » acquiesça Atsuya.

Partager le corps de Shiro avait permis à Atsuya de grandir moralement mais aussi physiquement même si ce corps n'était pas le sien. Il avait eu l'impression de revivre. C'était un sentiment agréable mais il ne regrettait pas d'être mort. Il avait eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec son frère. Maintenant, il le verrait heureux et lorsqu'il s'amuserait, Atsuya ressentirait sa joie et son bonheur. Cela lui était amplement suffisant.

Il avait retrouvé l'apparence qu'il avait lors de l'accident en quittant son frère. Néanmoins, un petit quelque chose avait changé.

« Tiens ? Tu n'as pas récupéré ton écharpe ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Non, je préfère qu'elle porte-bonheur à Shiro. Moi, je n'en ai plus besoin ici. Et puis, je préfère qu'elle reste sur Terre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle vit là-bas. Ici, elle serait comme morte … ! »


End file.
